1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a lane estimation apparatus and method, capable of more accurately estimating a driving lane.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an LKAS (Lane Keeping Assist System) is a system which generates assistive steering torque when a vehicle deviates from a lane during driving thereof using lane information by a camera so as to assist driving convenience.
However, the camera may cause an unrecognized or misrecognized state of the lane due to direct sunlight (backlight), dust on a road, etc., and have a limited lane keeping assist function due to a delay of time taken to recognize the lane.
In addition, the LKAS operates sensitively to a change between a short-distance lane and a long-distance lane. Accordingly, since the LKAS takes a long time to recognize the lane, the LKAS has limited performance.